


L'Horloge

by Berryberrynoizy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: French speaking Levi, In french, M/M, Sulking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith likes Levi. He also likes fucking Levi and hearing dirty french speaking Levi.<br/>Basically, a smut in which Levi dirty talks in french in somekind of bilingual work.</p><p>At least, there is one thing nice to be a french speaker for once.<br/>There will be an english version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Horloge

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tumblr user Kin-no-Hana kindkly offered to help me with english translations. From now on and as long she will be willing to help me, you can wait for an english version. 
> 
> \- To be consistent with my choice to make a fic in which the differents languages are highlighted, I decided to make english the "common language", so Erwin speaks english while Levi mixes both french and english.

Erwin aimait entendre la langue maternelle de Levi. Depuis que l’humanité s’était retranchée derrière les murs parfois vénérés, le français était devenu une langue rare.

Levi n’aimait pas utiliser sa langue maternelle. C’était la langue de la rue, de ses douleurs passées. De ses souvenirs dont la honte lui collait à la peau et dont il ne pourrait jamais se détacher complètement. Levi préférait s’en tenir à la langue commune, libre de ce genre de chaînes. De plus, il ne parlait pas très bien le français. Il n’en connaissait que les tournures les plus vulgaires, combinés avec les traits vulgaires de la langue commune. Les seules dont il avait toujours eu besoin dans la rue. 

Erwin avait un jour déposé devant lui un livre aux pages jaunies et rongés par le temps, puis l’avait regardé avec une telle intensité qu’un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël paraissait indifférent. Prétendre de pas le comprendre son vœu, c’était dire qu’on ne savait pas qu’on pouvait respirer. D’abord récalcitrant, Levi abandonna : « Ce soir. »

Et le soir était venu.

Levi s’était acquitté de la tâche du mieux qu’il avait pu. Il n’avait pas eu d’éducation soignée. La langue avait changé. La langue écrite était souvent méconnaissable. L’orthographe, ainsi que les règles d’accords complexes, s’étaient grandement simplifiées. Les gens qui connaissaient le français s’éteignait les uns après les autres. Les générations suivantes n’apprenaient que rarement la langue de leur ancêtre, désormais jugée inutile. 

Les vingt façons d’écrire un même son le laissait souvent confus, pour peu qu’il reconnaisse le son que les lettres créaient si on les combinait. Il hésitait quant à la prononciation de graphies moins fréquentes. Il se trompait même parfois. Certaines syllabes n’avaient dans sa bouche rien de commun avec ce à quoi elle devait ressembler. La langue commune s’incrustait dans ses prononciations. Et s’il savait lire le mot, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il le comprenait. 

« Le plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l’horizon, ainsi qu’une sylphide au fond de la coulisse... »

Levi butait contre certains mots. Lassé, il s’arrêta avant d’avoir terminé le poème. Erwin ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Le commandant, couché contre son amant, caressait la peau de Levi du bout des doigts. Après avoir savouré la lecture du poème du petit homme dans son lit, il avait embrassé les cheveux de Levi et l’avait serré contre lui. « It was beautiful. What does that mean? »

« Not a fucking clue. Something happens. »

Levi jeta le livre au sol, sans égard pour la valeur de l’objet. Sans rien ajouter, il tourna dos au blond et remonta les couvertures du lit jusqu’au couvrir la moitié de son visage. Erwin comprit que sa question venait d’énerver le plus fort soldat de l’humanité, incapable de comprendre un poème. 

« Levi… It doesn’t matter. »

Repoussant doucement la couverture qui cachait son amant, Erwin déposa quelques baisers sur l’épaule de Levi. 

« I’m sorry. »

Les baisers de l’homme remontaient vers son cou. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Levi lorsque le souffle chaud d’Erwin chatouilla son cou, près de l’oreille, point faible du capitaine. Les mains du commandant caressaient le corps de son amant. Levi ferma les yeux et marmonna :

« I don’t care, anyways. »

Levi roula la tête, pour voir le visage de son amant avant d’ajouter : 

« I know enough to make you crazy. »

Il murmura, en glissant sa main sur son intimité : 

« Regarde, tu bandes déjà. »

Le capitaine disait vrai. Dans sa main, la verge d’Erwin se gonflait. Le commandant attira les hanches de Levi bien contre lui.

« Is it a bad thing?”

“Who said it was?”

“You made it sounds like it was.”

“Hell no.”

Levi savait le pénis de l’homme derrière lui déjà prêt à passer à l’action. Les baisers d’Erwin, sa manière de l’enlacer et son regard lorsqu’il parlait français montrait depuis le début qu’Erwin voulait coucher avec lui. 

En silence, Levi se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Leurs lèvres s’étreignirent. Les caresses, d’abord lentes, se firent pressantes.

La couverture se retrouva soudainement au pied du lit, en désordre.

Erwin le voulait. Maintenant.

Pour se venger de sa frustration d’il y a quelques instants, le capitaine décida de lui infliger un moment d’attente. 

Il déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur le front d’Erwin, puis sur une joue et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, les emmêlant au passage. 

« Ton front. Ta joue. »

Sur un ton trahissant un amusement, il continua sa liste : « Tes fucking cheveux always perfect. »

« Levi… »

« Tes clavicules, » continua l’interpellé, caressant les clavicules ci-nommées.

Erwin roula sur le dos et attira le petit homme au-dessus de lui. Levi s’assied sur ses hanches et frotta ses fesses contre l’intimité de son amant. L’air indifférent à la situation, il pencha la tête sur le côté. 

« Ta queue en manque. »

Ces mots, Erwin les reconnaissait : « Your dick, so badly wanting sex. » Un frisson d’envie lui parcourut le corps et ses mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur les hanches de son compagnon, serrées, presque douloureuses. Elles entraînaient Levi à suivre le rythme dont le commandant avait besoin.

« T’as envie de mon cul, eh ? De sentir ta grosse queue au fond de mon cul.»

« The lube, Levi. Now. »

Levi obtempéra. Sans avoir à se lever, il s’étira pour saisir le lube, sur la table de nuit. Habituellement rangée dans le tiroir du meuble, Erwin avait visiblement préparé le nécessaire plus tôt. Le capitaine tendit le flacon à l’homme qui s’impatientait sous lui, les joues rougies par l’envie. 

« Why ? »

« Why why ? »

Levi se libéra suffisamment de la poigne d’Erwin pour saisir son entre-jambe et entreprendre de le masturber de sa main libre.

« Why do you want it ? »

Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Isn’t obvious ? »

Tout bas, presque un murmure, une réponse se fit entendre : « Yeah… Because you want to fuck me, foutre ta bite... »

Erwin lui coupa la parole : « Levi… I’m just gonna fuck you without it if you don’t put it on my dick right now. »

“Understood, Commandant.”

À peine Levi avait-il approché le flacon des mains d’Erwin que celles-ci le lui volèrent. Trois secondes plus tard, sans plus de préparation, il retint un grognement. La queue d’Erwin s’enfonçait en lui.

Le commandant contrôlait le rythme et visiblement, il n’avait pas envie de s’éterniser. Ou peut-être n’avait-il pas la force de s’éterniser : Erwin avait une importante libido, il y avait près d’une semaine qu’ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de baiser et Levi l’excitait énormément avec son dirty talk. 

Même si les mouvements de bassin le faisaient haleter, Levi lança, défiant : “Is it all you can do ? You sure are getting old.” 

“Is it all you can do? You sure are getting old,” le nargua Levi, pantelant.

“Try to say it again without moaning in the middle.”

“Shut up. Fuck me harder. »

Erwin répondit : « I think I’m doing a pretty good job already.” Levi bougeait de lui-même, sans meme essayer de taire ses gémissements. 

“Plus fort, old man.”

“As you wish.”

D’un geste, le blond se releva et poussa le dos de Levi contre le matelas. À genoux sur le lit avec les jambes de Levi qui l’entouraient, il observa quelques instants son amant avant de se remettre à la tâche. Celui-ci se masturbait d’un rythme soutenu. 

Lorsque Levi apparut ne plus savoir ce qui l’entourait, Erwin lui demanda, entre deux grognements : “Is it better now or do you need more ?”

“Ta gueule,” répondit Levi, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Erwin sentait qu’il était sur le point de jouir. Lui-même était sur le point de venir. “Dé.. défonce-moi.”

Erwin ne pouvait refuser une supplication aussi directe. Il pouvait difficilement augmenter le rythme de coups de bassins dont Levi semblait avoir tellement besoin. Il se pencha vers son amant. Sa main se posa sur son cou, l’enserrant. 

« Isn’t what I’m doing right now?” grogna Erwin. “You are about to come, little slut.”

Ces derniers mots eurent l’effet escompté. Saisissant vivement les draps et gémissant si fort qu’Erwin était persuadé que la personne dans la chambre adjacente l’entendait, le capitaine jouit, juste avant qu’Erwin ne fasse de même, les contractions de Levi l’achevant. Toutefois, le commandant n’était pas aussi bruyant que son amant, n’échappant que des expirations saccadées. 

Erwin se retira lentement. Il donna un des mouchoirs de sa table de nuit à Levi et en prit un pour se nettoyer aussi. Cela fait, les deux hommes se laissèrent choir sur le lit, vidés.

Le capitaine repoussa d’abord les cheveux blonds d’Erwin avant de laisser glisser sa main le long de son visage. Erwin saisit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Le commanda relâcha ensuite la main et bâilla. Levi eut un sourire amusé.

« Already tired, old man ? »

Sans répondre, il enferma Levi dans ses bras comme s’il était une grosse peluche. 

Il posa son menton sur la tête de son amant. Levi avait d’abord détesté ce genre de position, mais il savait qu’Erwin aimait le sentir dans ses bras, comme s’il pouvait le protéger du monde entier. Les deux savaient que ce sentiment était faux. Ils connaissaient trop le monde dans lequel ils vivaient pour prétendre le contraire. Mais parfois, l’âme avait besoin de se reposer et se permettre de croire à quelque chose de faux pour un moment.

« Dors bien. »

« I will. Love you... sweetheart. »

Une douleur soudaine se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Plutôt que de s’en plaindre, Erwin laissa entendre un rire et serra davantage Levi, sur le point de mourir asphyxié dans ses bras.


End file.
